Our Years At Hollywood Arts
by CastielAssButtImpala
Summary: Follow the gang and their new friends in their last and unforgettable years at Hollywood Arts. Bade, Cabbie, Tandre. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**THE NEW OC'S!**

**My OC:**

Full name: Daniella "Dana" Marie Williams

Age: 17

Eye color: hazel

Hair color: blue and ends in purple

Personality: She's a very unique person. She doesn't really give a shit about people and their opinons. She may come off as a little rude, and she is. But, she has a heart of gold. You just have a hard time getting there because of how damaged she is. She has trust issues because of.. certain reasons.

Stereotype: the weird girl

Talent: singing, acting, and dancing.

Crush: Beck

Friends: the gang and the oc's.

Best Friends: you'd think she'd be friends with Jade, but they actually hate each other. Her bestfriends are Cat, Tori, and Pryce. (an oc)

What do they think of every character?

Cat: She adores the girl but she thinks that she's a bit odd.

Tori: She's very talented and a loyal friend.

Jade: She thinks she owns the school. It's annoying.

Beck: She has a tiny crush on him.

Andre: He's extremely talented. A really good friend.

Robbie: He's odd but a close friend.

extra: this is her first year at Hollywood Arts.

**OC by RatedNextGeneration**

Full name: Michael Anthony Myers

Nickname: Mike, Mikey

Age:17

Eye color:hazel brown

Hair color:black

Personality: He is very caring and loyal to friends. He is a huge prankster and loves to joke around and make people laugh. He is outgoing and adventurous. And never backs down from a challenge. He absolutely hates bullies and people who pick on his friends or anyone else. He sticks up for them and occasionally fights. He also gets heated and angry when anybody talks about his mom.

Stereotype: outgoing

Talent:Acting and Singing/song writing. His hidden talent is that he is very artistic

Crush: none, for now.

Friends:the gang. And oc's

Best Friends: Andre, Cat, and 1 OC

What do they think of every character?

Cat:best friend.

Tori: good friends. He loves her personality and cheek bones.

Jade: good friends. is one of the few guys who is not afraid of jade. He actually loves to test her and push her buttons to get her angry but with good intentions. Jade likes him because his name resembles the serial killer from the movies Michael Myers.

Beck: good friends with. Often plays pranks on others

Andre: Best Friends. Often play pranks on others and write songs together

Robbie: ok friends. He tries to help Robbie get a girlfriend.

**OC by Show-Out:**

Full Name: Pryce Anthony Cleveland

(?)He is related to Beck through Beck's uncle marrying his mother when he was younger. So they are not biologically related but kind of like step-cousins.

Age: 17

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Black

Personality: Pryce is extremely arrogant. That being said, once a person gets to know him, they find out that he is extremely trustworthy and caring. He would risk anything for his friends. He is also very ambitious, once he sees something he wants, he goes for it. He is also very sarcastic; it comes of as mean, but it is often good-hearted.

Stereotype: Falls into the category of always thinking he is the best at whatever he does.

Talent: His main feature is his exemplary piano and guitar skills. A minor talent of his is a singer/songwriter combination.

Crush: He has always wanted something more than a friendship with Jade, but knows that is very unlikely. Besides that, he doesn't have a crush, but is open to any relationship.

Friends: Tori, Robbie/Rex, Jade

Best Friends: Cat, Andre

What does Pryce think of every character?

Cat: Cat thinks that Pryce is a sweetheart that is often misunderstood due to his arrogant nature.

Tori: At first Tori thought that he was a bit rude, grew to like him over time, although they still argue daily.

Jade: Jade finds Pryce interesting, and treats him very similar to how she treats André.

Beck: Beck and Pryce are not very compatible. They don't really like each other much, but they tolerate one another whenever all of their friends are around.

André: Andre considers Pryce his next closest male friend after Beck. Pryce and André are often seen hanging out together. André respects him and trusts him like a brother.

Robbie: Robbie thinks that Pryce is just another typical friend. Nothing more.

Extra info:

-Pryce is addicted to the Army, he literally. loves it.

-A lot of people say that he looks exactly like celebrity Brandon T. Jackson.

-His closest friends call him "Ace".

**OC by CatHeartsU**

Full name: Elena Audrey Valentine

Siblings: Caterina Hannah Valentine (fraternal twin, 17) and Frankie James Valentine (21).

Children(?): She has a daughter named Addalyn "Addy" Rae Caterina Moreno. Her father is Josh Moreno, who is a senior at Sherwood High.

Celebrity Look-Alike: Nina Dobrev

Age: 17

Eye color: Sea blue

Hair color: Golden/blonde

Personality: Elena is bubbly but sophisticated. Very happy and peppy like her twin sister Cat. Elena is more "teenager like" than her sister. Cat is usually described as "stuck in a child's state of mind", where Elena is alot more mature for her age. She knows how to have a good time, and

Stereotype: Stupid and bubbly because her twin is Cat.

Talent: Singing/Acting/Stage Makeup

Crush: Her and Addy's dad are no longer together. Has a crush on Daniel "Danny" Jacobs (from the episode 'Cats New Boyfriend', he transferred to Hollywood Arts shortly after him and Cat broke up, as he can act very well)

Friends: Trina, Tori, Robbie

Best Friends: Beck, Jade, Cat, Danny, Andre

What do they think of every character?

Cat: Twin sister, they get along very well and are closer than ever. Cat helps her alot with Addalyn

Tori: She's a great motivator and can be fun to hang with.

Jade: Bestfriend. They do everything together.

Beck: He's been her friend since second grade. He's always been there for Elena.

Andre: He's pretty cool. Elena and Andre had a 'thing' back in eighth grade.

Robbie: He's kind of weird, but he's alright.


	2. The First Day

**Hello. This is my first story! Thanks for clicking on it, and please leave a review telling me what you thought about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the OC's other than Dana.**

**Elena's Pov**

I looked at my one and a half year old daughter, gave her a kiss on the cheek and then handed her to my mother. "Are you ready for your first day at Hollywood Arts?!" my redheaded sister, Cat, yelled running down the stairs.

I laughed and nodded, she giggled. "Bye, Addy!" Cat waved at Addy and spoke in a baby voice. Aw. I kissed her cheek once more then hugged my mom goodbye.

"Have fun at school." she whispered to me. I nodded and glanced once more at Addy who was starting to fall asleep in my mother's arms. I waved and laughed as Cat excitedly pulled me out the doors.

"You are going to love Hollywood Arts! There's butterflies, rainbows, unicorns, pink unicorns..." I laughed, she could be a handful but I love her anyway.

We walked to the bus stop and waited for about five minutes. When a silver bus showed up with 'Hollywood Arts' on the side of it in graffiti letters. Wow. They even go all out with the bus.

**Dana's Pov**

Crap. First day of school.

Wait a second. Not just any school.. the school I've been waiting to get into since the day I was born!

I hopped off my bed and quickly put on the first thing I saw. My galaxy shorts, Nirvana shirt, and british flag converse.

I ran downstairs, passed my little brother who should be eating breakfast and instead is playing video games, and into the kitchen. I grabbed toast and spread a lot of nutella on it. A lot.

It wasn't until I was halfway through eating it that I realized Anna was glaring at me. "What?" I asked, my mouth still full of nutella covered toast. "You didn't leave me any nutella. You're being unfair." I rolled my eyes.

"I get to be unfair. Being the oldest of six kids is hard work you know." I replied, she rolled her eyes and tried to scrape out any remains from the jar. I laughed at her.

I drank my cup of milk quickly before grabbing my keys off the kitchen counter. "I'm leaving! Whoever needs a ride better get in the car now!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I pulled open the door and started my way towards my '67 Chevy Impala. I opened the door got in and started the engine. I looked towards the door and three kids ran out, stuffing things into their backpacks.

I laughed as Aaron almost tripped over his own feet. Poor little guy. The passenger door opened. Logan and Aaron got in the back and Anna sat up front with me.

"Karen and Tommy are waiting for the bus right?" I asked them, "Yeah. But if dad comes home before that then they'll just go with him." What? "Hold on." I say before getting out of the car.

The bus stop for Karen and Tommy's school is on the corner of our street, so it's convienent for them. "Karen, Tommy." Their heads turn to me, "Don't let dad take you to school, go on the bus." they nodded their heads.

I got back in the car, earning a glare that I ignored from Anna, and started the car.

**Pryce's Pov**

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I'm late for my first day of school and I still have to pick up Michael. I quickly pulled my pants up and ran out of my room and into the kitchen. I quickly grabbed an apple and bit it. I was eating quickly, I think I accidentally swallowed the sticker.

I kissed my mom's cheek as she said goodbye. Wait. My backpack! I ran back into my room and grabbed my backpack and my keys and then ran back outside.

I unlocked my mustang, that's right, a mustang. I quickly started the car and raced towards Michael's street. I shouldn't have pressed snooze.

I was so tired because I spent all night worrying about HA that I didn't get any sleep. At least I was entering Hollywood Arts with my best friend. I wouldn't be alone like other people.

At my old school, I would always talk to the new kid because I felt bad for them. They would wander the halls lost and confused. And now, I'm the new kid. Along with about forty others.

My best friend, Michael, included. When I finally got to his street he was already on his porch waiting. He shouted something into the kitchen window, which sounded something like 'Bye, dad,' and then he ran up the the car and got in.

**Michael's Pov**

"Bye, dad!" I yelled through the kitchen window. I ran to Pryce's car and got in. "What the hell took you so long? We're going to be late." I said, smacking him upside the head. I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"I know, Mikey, I couldn't sleep last night. I was to nervous about our first day at HA." he explained. "I couldn't sleep either." I admitted, still smiling. "Yeah, right. That's why you're smiling like a little boy on Christmas morning." I laughed.

"Well, I'm nervous. But, I'm even more excited." I said to him. I've always wanted this. This the only way for me to get famous. It's not that I care about fame and fortune. Because I don't. As long as I get to share my talents with the world then I'm okay with it.

Pryce pulled into the Hollywood Arts parking lot and smile got even bigger. He was about to pull into a parking space when a '67 chevy impala took his spot. I know my cars.

Pryce gets road rage really easily. He rolled his window down and yelled, "Yo, dude! I was going for this space and you know it, douche." I laughed but what happened next made me want to roll on the floor laughing.

A girl with purplish hair came out of the car, walked over to us and said, "Yo, dude. Ever heard the phrase 'Ladies first?', douche." she glanced at me for a second before walking off. I burst out laughing.

"It's not funny. She's hot and she probably hates me now. My reputation is ruined, Michael." I rolled my eyes. "You don't have a reputation yet, Pryce." he laughed.

**Tori's Pov**

New students! New students means new friends! God, I love meeting new people. I run over to Cat, smiling, and notice there's a blonde girl next to her. "Oh, hey Cat. I see you made a new friend." she giggled causing the blonde to turn around.

She looks like Nina Dobrev. Except she's a blonde. She laughs at my expression. "Hi, I'm Elena." she holds out her hand and I shake it.

"Surprise!" she yells, happily."What surprise?" I asked confused. "She's my sister! Fraternal twin to be more exact." Cat said, using her sophisticated voice. I laughed, "Welcome to Hollywood Arts, Elena." I say to her after Cat finished giggling. "Thanks." she replies. Soon enough Jade joins us. "Hey Elena, hey Cat." she says, calmly sipping her coffee.

"You know about her sister?" I ask Jade. "Duh. I'm Cat's best friend." I feel offended. I sigh and continue the conversation with them.

**Robbie's Pov**

"So, ventriloquism is considered a talent?" a new kid asks for the millionth time. "Yes, Pryce, ventriloquism is considered a talent." he gives me a weird look. "Why?" I scoff, "WHY? WHY? Because it's the single most difficult thing to master. A newbie like you wouldn't understand."

His friend, Michael, I think takes Rex from me. "Hey, give him back!" I say. "Hold on." He rests Rex on his arm.

"I think ventriloquism is quite easy." Rex says in a weird English accent. "What have you done to him?" I ask in horror. "Nothing. I'm just being a ventriloquist." He answers before giving it back.

"Hey Robbie." I hear Beck's voice from behind me. "Oh, hey, Beck." I say, while putting Rex back into his position. "What are you doing here?" Beck asks Pryce.

"I auditioned for HA and got in. I'm supposed to be here." Pryce says, not sounding to happy. "Well, how come I'm just hearing about this now." Pryce scoffs, "Maybe because it has nothing to do with you." And with that Pryce walks away.

"Sorry 'bout him." Michael says to me before going after Pryce.

**Andre's Pov**

The bell finally rang. That's a sentence no teenager has ever said. I walked quickly to Sikowitz's class room. It's my favorite class of the day. When I finally got there Tori, Cat, and a girl with blonde hair.

"Hey, Cat?" I ask her, once I sit down next to Tori. "Yeah?" she replies, "Who's that?" her head turns to the blonde next to her. "Oh her? She's my sister." I nod. "Cool."

Tori gawks at me. "Just 'cool'? You're not offended that you didn't know about her before?" she asks incrediously, "No." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

The late bell ring and as usual Sikowitz comes in through the window and confuses all the new students. "Okay, class. Today we are going to get to know eachother-"

Sikowitz was cut off by three new students barging into the classroom. "Looks like we have our first tardie's. You three come up here." Sikowtiz points at the stage. The girl walks up the stage with confidence and the two guys walk up the steps, their heads hanging in shame.

"Each of you will tell us your full name, a nick name, what got you into Hollywood Arts , and why you are tardy." Sikowitz says, taking a sip from his coconut. "Ladies first."

The girl with purple hair straightens up and says, "Daniella Marie Williams, but you can call me Dana. I got into Hollywood Arts because I sing, dance, and act. I am tardy because that guy decided he'd like to hit on me resulting in us being late for class."

She crossed her arms and made her way off the stage. She took a seat behind me, between Beck and Sinjin. "Okay, next."

"Pryce Anthony Cleveland, my friends call me Ace. I got into HA mainly because I play piano and guitar but I can also sing and write my own music. I am late because, well, I wanted to ask her out. We had misunderstanding."

Sikowitz started laughing, "You got rejected." he said in between laughter. He suddenly stopped and said, "Next."

"Michael Anthony Myers, you can call me Mike or Mikey. My skills consist of acting, singing, and I also write my own songs. I'm tardy because I was trying to get these two to class." We laughed as they walked off the stage.

"And as punishment, all three of you will bring me a coconut tomorrow." he says. "Wait, that wasn't the punishment?" the purple-haired girl said. "Of course not. Everyone is doing that today. Have fun shopping for coconuts." he says.

**Well, that's all for today! Thanks for reading this. Please leave a review letting me know what you think. I also encourage constructive criticsm. Thanks again!**

**Castielassbuttimpala**


	3. Introductions

**Hello. Sorry it took forever to update. Thanks to anyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the OC's other than Dana.**

Cat's Pov

I giggled,I've never seen hair as bright as her's! Well, other than my hair of course. "It's so pretty." I tell Dana as I stroke her head. "Thank you." she says and closes her locker. "Why are you petting me?" she asks. I giggle again, "I'm not petting you, silly. I'm stroking you." she gave me a weird look and pulled my han away from her head.

The bell rang, scaring me a little. "What's your next class?" I ask her. "Vocals with Mrs. Coleman." I love Mrs. Coleman! I quickly eyed my scheduale. "No way. Me too!" does this mean she's my best friend now?! I hugged her and she tensed. "What are you doing?" I make a face at her. "Hugging you." I say my arms still around her.

"Please stop." she says, I release her and she relaxes. "You're weird."I tell her before dragging her off to vocal exercises. "Anyway, you're going to love Mrs. Coleman. Sometimes, when she doesn't plan anything for the class she lets us do karaoke." We reached the classroom and I went inside. We were one of the few other people here.

I scanned the classroom and almost squealed when I noticed Elena in the corner of the room. I grabbed Dana's hand and ran over to her. We reached Elena and Dana quickly pulled her hand out of my grasp. "You know for a person as tiny as you, you have quite a strong grip." she said, rubbing her wrists. Elena giggles, "Hi, I'm Elena. Cat's sister." she said, pointing to me.

Dana shook her hand, "Dana, but you can call me... Dana." she says and sits at one of the desks. We laugh at her, the late bell rings and I quickly take a seat inbetween Elena and Dana. I realize that the room was filled with students. I didn't even notice them come in. "Tori!" I exclaim once I see her. People turn to give me weird looks. Oops.

She smiles and runs over to us. She sits next to Dana, "Hi, newcomer. I'm Tori." I giggle, Tori is always trying to meet new friends. "Uh, Dana." she says, Tori holds her hand out for her to shake but Dana slaps it and then forms her hand into a fist.

Tori looks confused before fist bumping Dana. Elena laughs and so do I. Mrs. Coleman walks into the room. We're probably going to do karaoke since it's the first day of school. "Hello, class. I'm Mrs. Coleman and as an adult I should know not to procrastinate. But old habits die hard. So, I have nothing planned for you today due to my procastination. So, instead I'm going to let you guys just hang out or chill as you kids say."

She turned back to her desk while the kids sighed in relief, "Oh, and one more thing. Since this is a class of music there are instruments in that closet in case any of you want to use them." As soon as she was done saying that Dana got up and walked over to the closet. She opened it and pulled out an acoustic guitar.

The rest of the class just stared at her, once she realised the stares she was getting she scrunched her eyebrows together and said, "What?" some people turned away. Some guys kept staring. And by guys I meant perverted gross people like Sinjin.

"Sinjin, don't stare. It's rude." Elena told him, he looked at her in shock. "Guys! Elena Valentine talked to me!" She gave them a weird look and looked at me with a questioning one, "You'll get used to it." I tell her before standing up. I pulled her and Tori up with me and dragged them over to where Dana was sitting.

Dana's Pov

Cat, Tori, and Elena walked up to me and sat down. _Go ahead, it's not like I wanted to be alone or anything. _I thought sarcastically. "Whatcha doing?" Tori asks, sitting next to me along with Cat and Elena. I looked at her and then at the guitar. "Um, I'm gonna play guitar." I say. It's pretty obvious.

I started strumming the guitar a couple times. I didn't know what song I wanted to sing yet, so I strummed while brainstorming. A Nirvana song? Nah, I can't do Kurt Cobain justice. Hold on til' May? Nope. I got it, Seven Nation Army.

I'll just give it a little twist.

I start singing the lyrics to the song, getting more and more into it.

_Don't wanna hear about it_

_Cause everyone single one's got a story to tell_

_Don't wanna know about it_

_From the queen of England to the hounds of hell_

_and if I catch you coming back my way _

_I'm gonna serve it to you_

I get so into the song I don't notice all the stares I'm recieving. It wasn't until I was done that I realised the stares. Mrs. Coleman started clapping and most students joined in. I just sat there a sheepish smile on my face.

"That was so good! You were great!" Cat said, excitedly bouncing up and down. "Thanks, Cat." I let out a little giggle before I could stop it. "You wanna give it a go?" I ask Cat motioning to the guitar. "I don't know how to play guitar." she says.

"I'll play you sing." I suggest, "Okay!" she says, excitedly. "Can you play grenade on the guitar?" she asks, I nod and she prepares herself. I start strumming and she starts singing.

_Easy come, easy go_

_That's just how you live, oh_

_Take, take, take it all_

_But you never give_

_Should've known you was trouble_

_From the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open_

_Why were they open?_

She's such a great singer. I expected her to be good but not this good. She closes her eyes getting into the feel of the music.

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Oh, I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

When she sang the last note some students and the teacher were clapping. Sinjin was flapping his hands together like a phsyco. The bell rang, it's a good thing it's lunch time because I am starving.

"Hey Dana, do you want to have lunch with us?" Tori asks me. "Sure. I'd love to." I respond. I followed them out onto the outdoor lunch tables. There was a truck next to the tables where I asume students get their food. "That's the grub truck." Tori tells me as we walk up to it.

"What do you want?" a guy with a thick accent asked. "Um, a burrito?" I said turning it into a question. He made grunt noise before yelling something in a different language into the truck. I think he's alone in there though.

He walked somewhere in the truck and put my burrito on a plate and handed it to me. "$2.50." he says, I take out a five dollar bill and hand it to him. He gives me my change and I awkwardly stand there as the others order.

"He's weird." Elena comments on our way to the table. "Hey Andre. Make new friends?" Tori asks to whom I asume is Andre at the table. I look over to the two people across from him and silently curse. It's that Pryce kid and his friend who's name I don't remember. "Yeah, this is Pryce and Michael." Oh, so his name is Michael. Wait, now I remember. He's Michael Myers.

I laugh at the name before quickly shutting up. They all gave me weird looks. But they don't know what goes inside my mind. I regretted laughing. As soon as it escaped Pryce looked over to me, "I know you. You're the girl that caused me to be late to class." he said with a glare.

"I caused you to be late to class? I wasn't the one asking you on a date. You call that an apology?" I answered him back. "Do you know how many girls would kill to go to the movies with me?" Wow, cocky much? "I don't know a single one. And if I did I would walk up to her, smack her upside the head, and sign her up for therapy."

I heard a laugh escape from Michael. I smirked, "Dude. You're supposed to be supporting me." Pryce said to Michael. "I'm trying but it's kinda funny, you have to admit it." Pryce narrawoed his eyes at me and I smirked. "So, you guys know each other. That's cool." Andre comments.

"Dana Williams." I say reaching to shake his hand. He shakes it, "Andre Harris." I smile and sit inbetween Andre and Cat.

Michael's Pov

I'm still trying not to laugh. I've never seen Pryce so worked up over a girl. He doesn't even like her. I mean he thinks she's pretty. Who wouldn't? But he doesn't like _her. _If that makes any sense.

I know that Pryce is only trying to get on Dana's good side because if he didn't, his future reputation wouldn't even exist. Which, if you ask me, is totally stupid. But he tells me it's a good idea.

Three people approach the table, I realize that it's Beck, Jade, and Robbie. "What took you guys so long?" Cat asks them. "Some freshman stuffed Robbie in a locker." Jade bursts out laughing. "It's still funny." she says. "It's not funny. This happens every year!" Robbie exclaims, sitting down with a 'huff.'

I try my hardest not to laugh. But it escapes and soon enough we are all laughing, including Robbie. "Where's the puppet?" Pryce asked after we were done talking. Rex sighed, "He's not a puppet! His name is Rex and he likes to eat lunch in my locker." I raise my eyebrows in amusement. "That's cute." Dana comments in a mocking tone.

"Your cute." Robbie says. "What? Nothing." he quickly adds. "Well, somebody's desperate." Jade comments. "That's rude, Jade." Tori tells her. "Oh." Jade says, giving Tori a glare. Tensionnnnnnnn. "What's with all the glaring?" Dana asks.

"Jade and Tori hate each other. Well.. Jade hates Tori." Beck answers her. Dana giggles at it. I've only known her for about four hours and never in a million years would I think she'd giggle like that.

"Are you suggesting that I'm the bad guy here?" Jade asks Beck. "No, I never said that." Beck says putting his hands up in defense. "You didn't have to." Jade says loudly. She gets up and walks away. "Maybe she's PMSing." Elena suggests, we all laugh at that.

**Well, I'm going to end the chapter here. Sorry if it's too short or too boring. Thanks for reading! BYEEEEEE.**

**~Castielassbuttimpala**


End file.
